User blog:A2707/Fletch the Flaming Bowmaster
'Champion Concept: Fletch the Flaming Bowmaster' WIP Fletch is a ranged manaless carry, the first of it's Kind. I'm not a balance master, but I will try to make this Flaming Archer balanced. His kit features Burn, Fire-Type abilities long ranged scout and the ability to focus fire a target down. Upon leveling his ultimate, he unlocks his secondary resource bar, the Hellfire Arrows. Abilities 60% }} Fletch gains 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 bonus Attack Damage. This passive is disabled while Burning Shot is toggled on. |description = Fletch enchants his arrows with fire, applying Burn on each auto-attack. Burning targets take Magic Damage over 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=2 |costtype=Manaless }} Fletch engulfs himself in a Fireball and dashes forward with a speed of 700 units per second, dealing Magic Damage and applying the current level of Burning Shot to all enemies hit. |leveling = |cooldown= |costtype=Manaless |range=700 }} Fletch channels for 0.75 seconds, then he fires a Explosive Arrow at target location, dealing Magic Damage and applying the current level of Burning Shot to all enemies hit. The arrow reveals an area around the impact point for 3 seconds. Enemies affected by this ability are revealed for their Burn duration. If the channel is interrupted, this ability's cooldown is reduced by half. 500 |leveling = |cooldown=16 |costtype=Manaless |range=1500 }} Fletch purifies his arrows, dealing 10 / 20 / 30 bonus True Damage on each auto-attack. In addition, Fletch starts gathering Hellfire Arrows, and they are shown on his Secondary Resource Bar as an Orange bar. Fletch gathers 1 Hellfire Arrow every 3 seconds, 3 upon scoring a kill and 2 upon scoring an assist. Upon putting your first point in Hellfire Arrows, Fletch instantly gets 5 arrows. He also gets this amount when respawning. |description2= Fletch empowers himself with Hellfire power, gaining 15% movement speed for 10 seconds and his attacks apply Grievous Wound for 3 seconds. During Hellfire Arrows' Buff, Fletch can cast Flurry once. |cooldown= }} Fletch marks a target, getting a burst in Attack Speed. During Flurry, his auto-attacks suffer a damage multiplier against the marked target and deal 25% less damage to unmarked targets. The Attack Speed buff only applies when attacking the marked target. Fletch spends a Hellfire Arrow per auto-attack while focusing a target. This effect ends if Fletch gets out of Hellfire Arrows or his target breaks a leash range of 1500 units from him. Flurry instantly ends if Hellfire Arrows' buff ends. If Fletch kills the target while it is under the effect of Flurry, he may cast Flurry again on a new target, as long as Hellfire Arrows' Buff lasts. |leveling = % % |range=700 }} }} Ability Details I will add here the ability details when I have more time. For now, here's an important note about his ultimate. R: Flurry - The Damage Multiplier works similarly to Jayce's W in cannon form. It changes the damage output to that value, meaning that it only deals the same damage as an actual auto-attack at rank 3. [[Category:Custom champions